


According to Plan

by Ylevihs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Consensual, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Prostate Milking, Wall Sex, technically it's window sex tho, top kylo, various states of undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo finds Hux waiting for him in his room with a plan in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk for part of this and never really edited it. So.

This was a shit idea. Hux sucked the front of his teeth with his tongue and tasted bitter regret. And the ghostly remnants of stale boredom. Which, to be fair, were not that different from one another in the grand scheme of things. It was freezing in Ren’s room. It wasn’t actually any colder than Hux’s room, but it soothed something in the General to find _something_ he could blame the Knight for. He shifted awkwardly. The main difference between his room and the Knight’s was the wall of windows. Hux felt like his back was exposed to the galaxy. It was absurd to feel uncomfortable with it; there was no way any living creature could see into the window. And yet. Hux rubbed some of the chill out of his uppers arms. He was being stupid. This was stupid. He was a grown man. 

The door to Ren’s room slid open with a hiss. Hux cleared his throat as it did; Kylo could probably tell that Hux was in his room by feel alone, but it never hurt to err on the side of caution. He watched the helmet turn sharply in his direction and felt a slight tinge of heat thrum up his spine. Kylo froze. 

The door closed itself and broke the silence. 

“Good evening, Kylo,” Hux said in the vacant space. He could hear Ren’s exhale. The silence was drawing on longer than was comfortable. This was a shit idea, Hux’s brain repeated and he shushed it. Kylo had yet to move. Shit. Just leave. Just.  
Put on all of your clothing in this awful silence and don’t make eye contact. 

Kylo finally moved. He took half a step forward. 

“ _Hux_ ,” he said his name like it was a secret. Hux tried to maintain a neutral, calm and overall casual expression on his face; Kylo had brought his helmet off and was holding it in front of his chest almost like a shield. He was staring. The General fought down the redness threatening to spread across his chest and his neck and his face. With the exception of his boots, gloves and hat, Hux was nude. Perched on the edge of Kylo’s desk, back straight, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. The edge of the desk dug into the back of his thighs and the frigid air was having awful effects on certain parts of his anatomy. And Kylo was still staring and not moving. “You look…,” he trailed and then swallowed hard. Hux decided to take it as a compliment. 

Abruptly Kylo turned away and placed his helmet down carefully on his nightstand. Hux allowed himself to relax the tension in his shoulders just a few centimeters. It took him a moment of being uncomfortable on the chilled desktop to realize that Kylo was shifting around. And very, very slowly stripping himself. 

Hux couldn’t tear his eyes away as Kylo first pulled off his cowl. It ruffled his hair as it left his body and Hux followed the tresses as they fell. He turned to meet Hux’s gaze and unhooked his belt. He slid it off with his thumbs and let it fall loudly to the floor. The tunic followed. It inched up revealing the thin mesh undershirt and the ridiculous crop top and the stupid suspenders that somehow managed to frame his abdominal muscles perfectly and Hux’s mouth felt dry. This wasn’t fair. He was not supposed to be the one being seduced here. 

“Come here,” he demanded. Kylo blinked up at him. Hux took his hands off of his knees and leaned back, planting his palms flat on the desk. He hooked a finger and beckoned the other man closer. “Do you like it?” he asked softly as Kylo approached. The General could almost see the wheels turning in Kylo’s head. They weren’t turning fast enough because Ren managed to whisper out:

“You look ridiculous,” 

Hux deadpanned. “Ah.” With precise, clinical movements Hux rose from his ‘seat’ on the desk and removed his hat to cover himself. Ignoring the look on Kylo’s face he steadily paced to where he had carefully folded and laid his clothing on the floor. No one could say he hadn’t tried. Hux had to fight back the urge to return to that holonet forum and start a sharply worded thread about the real-world efficacy of greeting one’s partner in the nude. Apparently Kylo managed to realize that the other man was intending to redress himself because he moved forward with a start.

“I like it,” he said suddenly. Hux stopped halfway through slipping a boot into his underclothes. Fucking idiot. Hux’s mind wasn’t entirely sure if the jab was directed at himself or Ren.

“You like that I look ridiculous.” Hux repeated blankly. It was not a question. 

“I like that you’re mostly naked,” Kylo said with halting honesty. There was a beat of silence and Kylo shifted his weight from foot to foot. “It’s never a bad look for you,” he continued quietly. Hux was more disappointed in himself that that was all it took than he was in Kylo for getting away with it. 

“Ridiculous,” Hux said again, his mouth clearly unwilling to let the issue die. He did kick his underclothes off his boot though. Kylo was visibly floundering, which did a great deal to lift Hux’s spirits. 

“…you’ve still got your boots on,” Kylo said defensively. “And you were sitting on my desk like something out of a low budget smutty-holovid,” 

Alright, that was fair. Hux frowned at him out of principle. 

“How long were you waiting in here?” Kylo said with sudden realization. Hux’s shoulders shot up to his ears and he leveled an even glare at Ren. For his part Kylo returned the gaze with a smug smile. “What was the plan General?” Hux forced himself to relax the muscles in his back. “I would come in,” Kylo reached out and his gloved hands were about the same temperature as the rest of the room. That is to say, freezing. Hux’s skin erupted into goose flesh. “See you, be overwhelmed with lust and fuck you over the desk?” his hand was on Hux’s shoulder and gave it a testing squeeze. 

Hux refused to be goaded. He made his face impassive. The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was mostly naked and still covering his dick with his hat.   
“Something like that,” he admitted coolly. “I was actually hoping you would pin me against the wall and fuck me till my legs shook,” he would’ve continued on to say something about Kylo holding him up off the ground but Kylo’s mouth was on his before he could begin. About halfway through the kiss Hux’s covered hands slid up under the mesh covering Kylo’s back and began pressing the other man close. 

“That is a good plan, General,” Kylo conceded while he pulled at his lower lip, “I _like_ that plan,” Hux couldn’t stop the hum of pleasure that came from Kylo trailing small bites along his jawline. While Kylo busied himself with sucking hickies along his jaw Hux snapped off the suspenders. They clicked loudly and then were forgotten over Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo pulled back for half a second causing Hux to pause, as the other man grabbed Hux’s hat and then placed it with an air of decorum on his own head. 

Hux blinked once or twice before he felt the corners of his mouth twitch. That’s not funny, his mind insisted. Kylo wiggled his eyebrows. Hux managed to hide his smile by pulling aggressively on Kylo’s undershirt and jerking it upwards. He both heard and saw the chuckle rumble through Ren’s abdomen. Hux caught his hat as Kylo fumbled out of his undershirt and threw it onto the pile of his clothing. There was a slight lull in activity as Hux allowed himself to drink in Kylo’s shirtless form. Hux knew that Kylo knew what he was doing and yet he did it anyway. He ran a gloved hand along the centerline of Kylo’s body and was distracted by the sunburst scar on Kylo’s side. With a leather-clad fingertip he traced the edges of the mark, drifted the back of his hand broadly over the center of it and then dropped to his knees. 

Kylo stumbled slightly before he caught himself and allowed Hux to tug his boots off. He was stopped from dragging Kylo’s pants off by the Knight’s hands on his shoulders pulling him up. More than muscle pushed him away but it was Kylo’s hands that turned him and forced his chest against the window. Hux exhaled sharply at the feeling of frigid glass against his skin. His nipples tightened and pebbled against the surface. His gloved hands landed flat against the glass on either side of his head. He kept his hips back from the window as much as he could; he had to focus on that, actually. He was barely at a wide enough angle to prevent it. Kylo’s palms had left his shoulders but the pressure was still firm against his shoulder blades. 

Hux felt himself begin to harden and pressed his cheek against the glass. As much as he railed against it, there was nothing he could do about the rush of arousal he felt when Kylo used the force on him like this. It was pinning him by the shoulders to the window, freeing Kylo’s hands to trail, one over his back, one over his stomach. They twisted around, dragging in spirals around his core. Kylo pressed his form against Hux’s and the General could feel the Knight’s erection pressing against the back of his thigh. He gyrated his hips against it and Kylo made a wonderful sound behind him. His eyes drifted forward out the window; the vastness of the galaxy stared back. If he focused Hux could see his own eyes in the dim interior lighting being reflected back in the glass. 

Then the chill was back, washing over him as Kylo moved away without warning. The force held Hux’s upper body firmly against the window but Hux could angle his head just enough to see the reflection of Kylo moving through the room. His pants were gone and he was rummaging through one of the drawers of his nightstand. The General’s breath fogged the glass until he could no longer see the reflection in it. Hux swallowed something in his chest; Kylo didn’t even realize he was having an effect on him which somehow made it worse. Or better. Or. 

Kylo wasn’t even focusing on him but the pressure on Hux was just enough to keep him flush without hurting. Hux wondered if the other man needed to think about it at all or if it was some sort of bizarre muscle memory. In either case it made Hux’s head spin to think about. He wondered in a not so hidden way what _else_ Kylo could do with the force without thinking about it. Destroy things certainly. How refined was it though? Could it press in like a palm? Could it drag over him like fingertips? Could—a dull pressure released itself from Hux’s brain. 

“Rude,” he cleared his throat. 

“Really General? I wasn’t the one thinking about using the force,” Kylo had moved back to loom behind Hux in the window, his bare hands falling on Hux’s hip bones and squeezing. “To fuck you into a writhing mess on the floor while I watch from the bed,” 

“Neither was I,” Hux shot back. 

“Oh? My mistake,” he leaned over and rumbled in Hux’s ear. “I guess I _was_ the one thinking about that,” Hux turned his head just enough to catch Kylo’s mouth with his own. He felt the pressure of Kylo’s hands against the back of his gloved ones pressing them harder against the glass. Kylo’s body formed a nearly perfect cover over his own at this angle. He was broader though; there was overlap of his chest against Hux’s back. The kiss ended and they stood for a moment, breathing each other’s air. The warmth of Kylo’s breathing broke over Hux’s chilled skin like a welcome wave. In that pause Kylo whispered. “If you want me to stop something,” he trailed. Hux nodded his understanding. They hadn’t needed it yet. The General doubted they’d need it tonight. 

Kylo nodded back and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

There was further shifting behind him and the force holding him to the glass disappeared. He was pinned by nothing more than Kylo’s weight and his strength and his horribly perfect body heat. As quickly as the force hold had vanished it appeared again, this time securing his head against the glass. It practically cemented his cheek there, forcing an eye closed and Hux swore and shot as much of a glare over his shoulder at Kylo as he could. The pressure lessened, not enough for him to break free, but enough for his head to be pressed downwards. Hux had to shift his body, walking his heels backwards and now he really was bent over, almost at a perfect ninety-degrees. The angle made his shoulders creak and Hux had to lower his hands until they were barely on the glass at all. 

Kylo lifted himself slightly off of Hux as the other man moved. His palms rested fully on Hux’s bare backside and Hux squirmed as his thumbs dug into the muscles there. Hux watched him over his shoulder, the angle was going to give him a crick in the neck for days after this. After a moment of Hux resisting the feeling of having his ass thoroughly groped, fingertips traipsed their way to circle his entrance. There was a pause and Hux watched as Kylo brought his hand away, slickened his fingers with lubricant and proceeded to make terrible squelching sounds with his fingers against his palm. Kylo must have noticed the sneer spreading across Hux’s face because he snickered when their eyes met.   
The other of Kylo’s hands found Hux’s left wrist first. With gentle movements he convinced the arm to bend at the elbow so that it could come around Hux’s back. He did the same with the Hux’s right arm. And then the force descended on Hux’s wrists like a vice so that they were held fast to one another and to the middle of his back. 

Hux’s lust peaked but notes of adrenaline played into it. Kylo was taking away his hands and Hux knew from experience that only perfectly awful things happened when that occurred. Distracted by the pressure on his wrists, Hux gasped against the window as Kylo’s first finger slid into him. It moved in lazy circles, stirring him and Hux had to focus to keep relaxed so that the movement could continue unhindered. Kylo continued the motion for ages, all the while rubbing his other palm soothingly along the twitching muscles in Hux’s back. 

When he slid in the second finger he hooked them just enough to press perfectly against Hux’s prostate and the General groaned his approval. He knew how to move them in just the right way to form a vacuum that he could flick against and he only needed to repeat it once, twice, three ti—Hux was beginning to pant against the window. The third finger sliding in was what sent Hux’s hands to twitching. His erection throbbed painfully between his thighs and he tried willing Kylo into touching it with his free hand. 

Instead Kylo pressed in heavily against his prostate and Hux felt himself begin to leak into the open air and down on the floor. There was a section of his mind still conscious enough to find that repellent. It was the same section that worried very loudly if Kylo intended to fuck him without touching his dick. It was silenced because Kylo continued flicking over the spot mercilessly and the muscles in Hux’s thighs began to tighten against the sensation. With his head pinned as it was, Hux couldn’t even thrust himself back onto Kylo’s hand. And Kylo was being less than helpful.

His ministrations were becoming languid. Soft and slow and agonizing and.

“Kylo,” Hux breathed out against the glass. His voice was shaky. Kylo did not respond but the speed of his movements increased, his fingers taking turns pressing in and then flicking off of Hux’s prostate. Hux moaned low and loud and tried to rock against the force holding him still. The backs of his legs and his spine and his shoulders but mostly his fucking neck were shouting at him. He ignored them, turning his attention in a desperate scrabbling way to make Kylo touch his cock. At some point his eyes had slipped shut but opening them proved to be fruitless. He blinked back at Kylo, who was painted with smug superiority, and then his eyes rolled back and another watery glob left his tip. He was so close. It wasn’t until he felt Kylo’s other hand descend on his own that Hux realized he’d been digging his fingernails into his palms. The fingers within him slowed—an action that had Hux exhaling a shuddered plea— while Kylo worked to convince Hux’s hands to stop clutching themselves. 

The force on his head ebbed away ever so slightly, enough for Kylo to slide him more upright and for his head to creakily turn so that his burning forehead could press against the glass. His hands were still secure behind his back. Kylo’s fingers slipped out of him and Hux made a low animal noise in his lungs. His head was released completely and Kylo turned him to face forward. Hux was able to make a vague connection that the hand which hadn’t been slowly taking him apart had been slicking Kylo’s own cock to readiness.  
“Now you really do look ridiculous,” Kylo muttered snidely. Hux couldn’t even bring himself to glare at the other man. His brain had entered a fog dominated by the desire to force Kylo onto the ground and rut against him until they both saw stars. 

If Hux had been in a position to think on the situation, he would have compared the feeling of the force to a great hand lifting and pinning him to the window. And then lifting him slightly higher, pressing in on his chest just a little more. He was not in a position to think on the situation because _real_ hands were lifting his legs off the floor, the force keeping his shoulders solid against the glass. His upper body and core were unsupported. His arms were still held flush to his back by the force. Hux didn’t need Kylo’s encouragement to wrap his legs around the thicker man’s waist. His leather boots creaked loudly and Kylo shifted against the feeling of them on his skin. 

Kylo slid the head of himself in and let it sit there and if Hux had had the use of his hands, he would have used them to strangle the Knight. Instead he moaned Ren’s name loudly, followed by a litany of words that he would forever deny he said. Kylo’s sadism was apparently satisfied for the moment; he sank in deeply and Hux tightened his legs holding Kylo seated fully in his body. He crossed his ankles and the leather of his boots caught. Hux exhaled and as Kylo pulled back slowly he made a desperate noise. 

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux was rocked on the next thrust. The angle hit his prostate just right and for the next minute or so Hux forgot how to function as a human being. His hips were running on raw instinct, not even bothering to try and match Kylo’s pace, bucking and writhing and frantic. Kylo was curling over him, panting heavy and hot into his ear. Sometimes the panting felt like his name. Mostly it felt like Kylo’s tongue was writing erotica on his neck. 

Kylo’s hips were snapping harder and harder against his flesh, the sound drowning in the mix of Hux’s own heartbeat and the noises escaping his throat and the occasional, lovely, bass from Kylo’s chest. Hux’s legs were sore from the constant tension and his knees ached; his back had given up screaming and had moved on to the quiet whimpers of a severely injured animal. He couldn’t feel his hands at all and the majority of his forearms were on fire. His neck had reached a pleasantly numb state that would kill him come morning. 

“Shit, Hux, you’re so--,” Kylo didn’t finish that sentence, instead the grip on Hux’s hips tightened. 

Sweat was accumulating on his nape and the back of his head and his shoulders and his skin was beginning to stick to the window, squeaking its protests with each thrust from the other man. “Please,” please touch me. Please. He was swollen and throbbing and it hurt so much and he needed it so badly and. He started struggling and Kylo faltered in his pace. Hux was undeterred, being driven by bone-searing lust. The General continued fidgeting, pulling against the force holding him fast. He was failing spectacularly; the most he accomplished was throwing Kylo off his rhythm. 

Hux broadcast his need as loudly as he possibly could with his thoughts. Maybe Kylo was too focused on the tax at hand; maybe fucking Hux into a mess while also holding him up with the force took too much out of him. Maybe Kylo was being an unforgivable son of a bitch and ignoring him. 

Kylo slowed himself and adjusted so that the contact wasn’t direct and Hux’s mind cleared slightly. He blinked up at the other man. Kylo’s face was twisted, half with concentration on the force and half with pleasure. At least, Hux hoped it was half. The part of his brain in charge of making sure his neck wouldn’t snap really wanted it to be more than half of his concentration. Hux said his name again and Kylo’s eyes flicked to look at him and for a brief moment in the low light with the window behind him it looked like Ren’s eyes were full of stars. Hux was panting and he had to wait until his lungs had drawn in enough oxygen, willing Kylo to keep eye contact with him. “ _Kylo_ , I’m so fucking close,” Kylo leaned forward, curving over Hux until his lips were close enough to touch. 

“No,” he said huskily. He was no more out of breath than if he’d been on a light jog. Hux reacted on furious instinct and kicked him in the back with the heel of his boot and Kylo jerked. “Still no,” he gasped and increased his pace again and was looking down at Hux and then he’d rediscovered the angle.

Well. This is how I die, Hux’s brain thought in spiraling dismay. Drowning in hormones and desperation. I always thought there would be violence and poison and intrigue. This is somewhat of a let-down. There was a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and suddenly being fucked to death wasn’t the worst way to die because. Oh. Because. He was so close and he was shaking and there it was and 

**_Motherfuckingbastardpieceofshit_ **

Hux made an unholy noise. Something tightened around him and he was right on the edge of an orgasm and he couldn’t quite go over and it was Kylo it had to be Kylo it had to be his fault. He was trembling and every muscle in his body was tense and terrible and fucking Kylo wasn’t letting him cum. Speaking of the Knight, he was gasping Hux’s name loudly and Hux felt him twitching deep inside his body. Hux’s spine tingled as Kylo spilled and filled him and the warmth and fullness and throbbing was more than welcome and it still wasn’t enough. Kylo followed through with a few shaky, shallow thrusts and the tightness keeping Hux’s orgasm at bay was released. Every muscle in his lower body spasmed uncontrollably in response and Kylo’s perfect hand was on him at _last_. 

Hux came and the force keeping him pinned to the window weakened enough for him to be pulled back by Kylo. Hux couldn’t stop his head from dropping back and Kylo’s hand was stroking him and the other was holding him firmly and Hux saw stars. Granted, they were the stars out the window, but the principle remained. The hand pumping him continued until Hux softened—he did not simper or whimper or anything of the sort. That did not happen. He also didn’t babble something about how wonderful Kylo was or how amazing he felt or. His brain struck it from the record and then burned the records department. It had a harder time reconciling the rapidly cooling spunk on his skin. 

For a brief moment it felt like he was falling—the rest of the force’s influence was leaving him—and Kylo steadied him, holding him flush to his body. Hux’s arms fell limp and slack at his sides, all feeling in his hands long gone. 

“Oh, Hux,” Kylo halfway muttered until Hux cut him off, his voice weak.

“I’ll kill you if you ever do that to me again,” his threat fell harmlessly between them. 

“That’s what you said last time,” Kylo shot back, smirking. The smirk faltered by a fraction. “So,” he adjusted his hold on the other man so that the glass took some of the weight off his hands. Hux hissed at the return of the chill. “You feel like letting me loose?” Dimly Hux felt a hand patting his thigh and realized his legs were still locked around Kylo’s waist. He also realized that they were trembling. 

“No,” he said breathlessly. The Knight exhaled sharply through his nose and didn’t move. Now that endorphins were leeching out of Hux’s system, everything was sore and furious at him. Especially the muscles in his thighs which were beginning to flutter with the effort of staying put. “Fine,” he sounded even more resigned than he felt, which was quite the accomplishment. 

Hesitantly Hux managed to unhook his legs from around Kylo and tested his weight. He was silently grateful that Kylo was still holding him upright and not saying anything snippy about it. It didn’t last long. 

“Mission accomplished,” Hux sent a Look at Kylo, who countered with a dark grin. “The plan _was_ to make your legs shake, remember?” he continued, sounding for all the world like the proudest commander to ever have a plan succeed. 

“I remember,” Hux replied coldly. He tried to say it coldly. Mostly he said it sleepily and unevenly because his legs were shaking a great deal and he was no longer very warm and he could see the bed out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Really though, how long were you waiting for?” Kylo pressed. Hux debated telling him to fuck off and decided against it because he was more or less using Kylo as a full-body crutch. They reached the bed and Hux fell gracelessly forward onto it. Behind him Kylo was stifling a chuckle. Feelings were slowly returning to Hux’s arms and unfortunately all of them were painful. He buried his face into the sheets.

“About half an hour,” he admitted finally. Half of a freezing, damn hour. 

A bark of laughter left Kylo. “I didn’t realize being a General allowed you so much free time,” he mocked.

“It doesn’t,” Hux said bitterly. “You were late,” Kylo made a noise and then flopped onto the bed next to Hux, wriggling until their faces were level. Hux peered at him. His hair was in disarray and his forehead was slick with sweat and he was practically happy looking and Hux leaned in as best he could and kissed him. He felt Kylo’s hands come to softly cradle his jaw. Kylo pulled back after a moment, leaning his forehead against Hux’s.

“I’ll make sure to keep to my schedule from here on out,” 

“Be sure that you do,”


End file.
